Coming clean
by jos Black
Summary: Un pequeñisimo one shot sobre la primera experiencia sexual de un chico y su evolucion para convertise en todo un hombre. Sonfic de la cancion de Green Day Coming Clean


Disclamer: personajes propiedad de JKR y WB. Letra de la canción Coming Clean, propiedad de Green Day.

Este es un one shot cortito al igual que la canción que me sirvió de inspiración, dejen reviews, es súper divertido. Lo escribí para demostrarme a mi misma que tengo sentido del humor. Nunca he hecho un songfic, así que critiquen.

Coming Clean

Zabini fue a buscarme una tarde de domingo en mi casa, Malfoy Manor, yo estaba sumamente confundido, había decidido permanecer en mi cuarto, a veces cuando te suceden cosas que no tienen explicación es mejor permanecer aislado, y ese era mi caso. Pero ese día era mi cumpleaños

_Seventeen and strung out on confusion  
trapped inside a roll of disillusion_

Me había pasado algo realmente extraño, sin percatarme, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dos días antes, había acorralado a la sangre sucia en un pasillo solitario de la escuela en medio de la noche. Sin medir mi fuerza, la tome del brazo, la arroje contra un muro e hice lo que quería hacer desde hacia años, la bese.

Pero eso no fue lo mejor, aunque para mis estándares habituales era algo excepcional que ella no me hubiese hechizado, lo mejor fue que inexplicablemente, me correspondió. Nunca me habían besado de esa forma, con tanta rabia y pasión a la vez, ella trataba de empujar su lengua dentro de la mía y yo por un momento me quede sin saber que hacer, pero las hormonas de un adolescente siempre traicionan y sin pensarlo dos veces la levante a horcajadas sobre mi, y me encerré con ella en el aula mas cercano. No es que yo fuera un chico sin experiencia, ya había llegado a tercera base con Pansy y otras chicas, pero técnicamente todavía seguía siendo virgen , por supuesto, en virtud de mi mal merecida fama de chico pervertido, primero moriría antes de aceptarlo, pero en esencia Draco Malfoy nunca se había acostado con nadie, así que de pronto mi mente y mi cuerpo se pusieron a trabajar a mil por hora, había llegado el momento y quien mejor que ella, mi archienemiga y la protagonista de todos mis sueños húmedos desde que tenia 13 años, Hermione Granger. Así que sorprendentemente, terminamos haciendo el amor sobre el frió suelo, yo creo que me porte bien con ella, la bese en los labios, recorrí todo su cuerpos con mis manos, la abrasé, le susurre palabras cariñosas en el oído y hasta le prometí dejarla en paz para ver si algún día después que la maldita guerra terminara, podríamos llegar a ser algo. Mi familia primero me colgaría de los pulgares antes de permitir que yo fuese novio de una persona de la procedencia de ella. Ella lo acepto todo de mi pero no me dijo una sola palabra, había ternura en su mirada, me beso la frente, se levanto, se vistió y se marcho, dejándome solo y desnudo en esa aula, con ganas de mas. Tarde un momento en darme cuenta que también había sido la primera vez para ella. No la volví a ver y me fui a mi casa el fin de semana, llegue la con mirada ausente y mi cabeza como revuelta como un nido. Tanto como mi padre y mi madre se mostraron desconcertados, no era habitual que yo permaneciera callado en una cena familiar, usualmente era un bocazas, pavoneándome de todas las cosas que había hecho en el colegio, pero esta vez era distinto, creo que ningún muchacho le contaría su primera experiencia sexual a nadie, de hecho los hombres no tenemos primeras veces. Además no era el hecho en si lo que me tenia impactado sino el quien o mas bien con quien.

_i found out what it takes to be a man  
now mom and dad will never understand _

Pronto me tatuarían la marca de mortifago, y nadie sabe que es lo ultimo que quiero hacer, servir a las ordenes de un mestizo loco que quiere acabar con todo el mundo mágico, pero mi opinión me la reservo, realmente es arar en el armar, yo seré un mortifago y lo que pienso de la pureza de sangre, lo guardare en un baúl bajo siete llaves al igual que lo que siento por Hermione.

Estaba sentado en mi cama, maldiciendo la suerte que me había tocado por no apellidarme Weasley o Potter y poder luchar en el bando de ella, cuando Zabini me abordo en mi habitacion y me propuso que hiciéramos una travesura el día de hoy en mi cumpleaños, después de todo ya era mayor de edad.

Secrets collecting dust but never forget  
skeltons come to life in my closet

Así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salí de mi casa, hacia Londres, el objetivo, una sala de conciertos. Zabini me había prometido que me divertiría, que íbamos a ver una banda de rock, lo que sea que eso significara. Pero mi mente estaba concentrada en repasar todas las escenas de mi momento Granger, como yo le decía, cada vez que la recordaba un hormigueo se instalaba en mi entrepierna y tenia que respirar profundo. Cuando llegara a Hogwarts el lunes, la abordaría de nuevo y la haría mía otra vez, aunque muriese en el intento. Era mi primera verdadera ilusión, esa noche ni siquiera pude dormir, estaba demasiado emocionado, no voy a negar que la mayoría de las veces soy solo un chiquillo, pero inexorablemente soy un chiquillo a punto de convertirse en un hombre. Hermione y yo teníamos una historia parecida a Romeo y Julieta, con toda su aura de tragedia, y eso me daba expectativas, que sentiría ella por mí.

i found out what it takes to be a man  
now mom and dad will never understand  
what's happening to me

Los adolescentes vivimos del drama y la emoción, y si no hay ningún conflicto, simplemente lo creamos. Tenemos la compulsión sadomoasoquista de hacer nuestra vida un infierno. Pero yo, Draco Malfoy no tenia necesidad de eso, ya mi vida era un infierno. No es fácil que tus padres te traten como si tuvieses 50 años desde los 3 y que además te vistan como si fueras a un funeral, gracias al cielo soy algo guapo y me apellido Malfoy, porque sino seguramente ninguna chica repararía en mi por mi aspecto tan anticuado.

Seventeen and coming clean for the first time  
i finally figured out myself for the first time  
i found out what it takes to be a man  
now mom and dad will never understand  
what's happened to me

Cuando llegamos al sitio, había una multitud de chicos muggle, todos vestidos con jeans y camisetas, de pronto me sentí apenado por mi apariencia, un pantalón negro con una camisa negra, sin duda llamaría la atención, Zabini iba vestido de jeans, se dio cuenta de mi desazón y disimuladamente con la varita cambio mis ropas, a un jean azul claro y una franela roja, lo mire con reproche, tenia que ser precisamente rojo, yo la cambie a verde esmeralda. Al entrar al local, nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos cerveza muggle, yo nunca la había probado pero me pareció aceptable, bebí unas cuantas antes de sentirme mareado, sin embargo no pare, había una atmósfera de excitación e increíblemente la estaba pasando bien. Estar entre ese montón de muggles adolescentes, había sido una buena idea. Y de pronto, la vi.

Hermione Granger estaba muy bonita, con un jean de corte a la cadera y una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver ese vientre plano que yo conocía tan bien. Tenia el cabello castaño suelto en suaves ondas que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de los hombros y tenia las mejillas coloradas, sin duda efecto del alcohol, ya que tenia una botella de cerveza en su mano, conversaba alegremente con un grupo de chicos, de pronto , uno de ellos, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí fluir la rabia por todo mi cuerpo, diantres no era rabia, eran celos. Apure molesto el último trago de cerveza, dispuesta a irme de allí inmediatamente, cuando de pronto Zabini me jalo de la camiseta, la banda iba a empezar. No preste atención al nombre, cruce los brazos y espere lo que fuese que iba a venir. Era una canción con un ritmo bastante fuerte, de pronto me llego la letra, era lo que yo sentía y no podía expresar con palabras.

_Con 17 años y dominado por la confusión_

_Atrapado dentro de un rol de desilusión_

_Descubrí lo que significa ser un hombre_

_Mamá y papá nunca lo entenderan_

_Los secretos se llenan de polvo pero nunca se olvidan_

_Los esqueletos vuelven a la vida en mi closet_

_Descubrí lo que significa ser un hombre_

_Mamá y papá nunca entenderan_

_Qué me esta pasando_

_Finalmente me reconozco a mi mismo por primera vez._

_Descubrí lo que significa ser un hombre_

_Mamá y papá nunca entenderan_

_Qué me esta pasando_

Empecé a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, cada segundo me gustaba mas y de pronto Zabini me pregunto si quería ir a la olla, como estaba furioso decidí seguirlo. Lo de la olla sin duda era una mala idea, pero tenia tanto coraje que me enfrentaría a lo que fuese, de pronto llegamos a un sitio entre la multitud, donde un grupo de chicos, literalmente se estaban golpeando, lanzándose unos con otros inspirados por la música. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no dude un instante, me abalance contra el primero que vi, era magnifica la sensación de liberación que tenia, un descargue de todas mis frustraciones. Zabini me miraba con una sonrisa extraña desde la distancia. Así seguí todo el concierto, cuando todo termino, me quede sentado en el suelo, todo sucio, mi labio inferior sangraba, mi cabello estaba despeinado, pero sin duda estaba satisfecho y además borracho como una cuba. Zabini estaba desaparecido, después me entere que se había quedado encerrado en un baño con una chica, totalmente predecible. De pronto sentí una mano suave y pequeña tomando la mía, estaba tan mareado que tarde un instante en reconocer la buena alma que me estaba sacando de ese lugar.

-Malfoy, estas ebrio- me dijo Hermione, con una esplendida sonrisa que me dejo sin habla- y todo golpeado, en que diablos pensabas cuando te metiste en la olla.

-No te importa- fue lo único que llegue a decir, cuando estaba borracho nunca conectaba la lengua con el cerebro, otro defecto mas de Draco Malfoy, enseguida me arrepentí.

-Te llevare a mi casa, no estas en condiciones de andar solo por ahí- ella paso mi brazo por su cuello, y en un instante cuando acerco su rostro, intente besarla.

-Tu aliento es horrible, no me gustan los borrachos- me dijo ella totalmente divertida apartando la cara. Yo caminaba dando tumbos.

Cuando llegamos a su casa y después de unas cuantas explicaciones a su madre, Hermione me tiro en un sofá, claro previamente me metió en el baño y abrió la ducha sobre mi cabeza, a ver si recuperaba la sobriedad. Me quede dormido y al día siguiente, me desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido para mi, de pronto la vi vestida con la tunica de Hogwarts y me dijo que iríamos al colegio por la red flu, yo estaba muy apenado para decirle algo, me despedí amablemente de la Sra.Granger dándole las gracias. Al llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall ella estaba tan distraída que no se percato que llegamos juntos, salimos de allí y empezamos a caminar.

-Granger, gracias, seria posible que tu y yo, ya sabes………- le dijo tartamudeando, sin embargo la tome de la mano, ella no se resistió, me sonrió y me dijo.

-Draco Malfoy, cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño tonto, de seguro que tendrás tu oportunidad- ella se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, Zabini me estaba esperando un poco preocupado, suspiro al verme.

-¿Qué tal te termino de ir anoche?- me pregunto curioso.

- Genial- le dije riéndome y realmente era así- ¿Lo repetimos?


End file.
